Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with the trends of electronic devices toward lighter and more compact, the semiconductor chip corresponding to the electronic device has a reduced size and increased wiring density. Therefore, it is more difficult and challenging to fabricate a semiconductor chip package in the subsequent process for the semiconductor chip. Wafer-level chip package is a method of packaging the semiconductor chip, which the method means that all chips are packaged and tested after completion of manufacturing these chips on the wafer, and then the wafer is diced into single chip package.
Traditional finger print sensor device includes a fingerprint sensing chip and capacitive sensing electrodes packaged in the same layer. However, this process of fabricating the abovementioned finger print sensor device involves multi-step patterning process and deposition process, which not only increases the cost of production, but also prolongs the process time. Therefore, a chip packaging technology is necessary in the industry to simplify and accelerate the process.